


Baby it's cold outside

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Michael sat in the window seat, gazing out at the snow. For once he was glad that him and Luke lived in New York and not California; he’s never taken the snow for granted.OrMichael reminisces on the past and cuddles Luke while they watch the snow





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this one was longer but I legit had no idea what to write. So i hope yall enjoy, sorry its so short

Michael sat in the window seat, gazing out at the snow. For once he was glad that him and Luke lived in New York and not California; he’s never taken the snow for granted. He glanced over at the bed where his boyfriend lay wrapped in the comforter sound asleep. Luke was always cold, still suffering from the aftereffects of a near-fatal drug overdose. As soon as Luke had woken up in the hospital, Michael had looked into flats in New York and whisked the younger boy out of LA and away from the party scene. It had taken a while to ease Luke off of cocaine and show him he didn’t need drugs to be happy, but the blonde had made significant progress. Michael smiled softly and glanced back at the window. The flakes were coming down harder now, and he walked over to the bed and gently shook the blonde awake. “Baby, wake up. It’s snowing.” Luke blinked drowsily at Michael and slowly rolled out of bed, shivering at the cold air. Michael wrapped a blanket around Luke’s shoulders and gently led the blonde to the window seat. Luke leaned into Michael’s embrace and watched the snow fall to the ground, his icy eyes following the flakes. Michael kissed his blonde curls and murmured “I love you,” into the top of his head. Luke didn’t say it back, but he pressed his nose into Michael’s jaw as a silent response. They sat in the window all night, Luke falling asleep in Michael’s arms as the snow fell quietly outside.


End file.
